Endure
by Wasn't There Before
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are captured. A torture device is placed on Merlin and Arthur helps him through it. The story of their endurance and escape.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first FanFic EVER so please be kind with your reviews. It has taken me over a year to talk myself into actually publishing a FanFic, so it is taking A LOT of courage to post this. But I am also very excited about it... I hope you enjoy it. :)**

 **Endure**

 **Chapter 1**

Merlin was tired. He had withstood days of hellish treatment; whipping, burning, beatings, but this did not even compare.

"Merlin," Arthur was kneeling next to him. Merlin realized at some point he had sat down. He was so tired he didn't even know when he'd sat. His eyes were drooping; exhaustion pulling at him so heavily that he was hardly aware of anything.

"Merlin," Arthur repeated. Merlin slid his eyes up to meet Arthur's. "You have to stay awake." Arthur gently reminded him.

"Tryin' Arthur. I'm just so tr'd" Merlin slurred in response.

"I know you are. But you don't want the pain to come back do you?" Arthur coaxed.

Merlin's eyes snapped up to meet his King's. His eyes filled with moisture and deep sorrow. "I can't do this much longer Arthur."

Arthur almost felt bad for reminding his servant of the pain that would come but it seemed to have done the trick, for Merlin seemed instantly, if only slightly, more lucid at the reminder.

"You will stay awake as long as I tell you to Merlin. I would make it an order but you never follow them anyway," Arthur replied in a kingly voice but Merlin could tell he was almost pleading with him to listen just this one time.

"Prat," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur huffed a laugh. "That's more like it." There was a long pause where the only sounds they could hear was their harsh breathing and the clinking of Merlin's chains against the dungeons stone floor as he tried to stay awake. "There're coming you know; the knights. They will come for us. We only need to hold out 'til then."

Merlin wanted to respond but he was exhausted. He would have nodded his understanding but the device around his neck discouraged any movement. A metal loop with long, sharp spikes resting precariously against his skin only allowed Merlin the barest of movements without intense pain. The device reminded Merlin of the spiked collars the kennel master would sometimes use on the hounds, only it was inside out. Instead of the spikes sticking out away from the neck, the spikes attached to the neck device were cruelly turned in toward the poor victims neck and locked shut. The collar did not allow Merlin any rest; he could not lie down or even lean his head back on the wall, and as soon as his head drooped the spikes dug painfully into his neck. It was dual torture of pain and sleep deprivation. He guessed their captor had grown tired of his lack of progress after neither Merlin nor Arthur had revealed any information after three days of intense physical torment. The only thing their captor seemed to have gleaned from them was that they were incredibly protective of each other. He decided to take a different approach to acquire the knowledge he desired. That was when he had snapped the neck device around Merlin, thrown them enough rations for three days and simply walked out. For some unknown reason he left Arthur free to roam the cell while Merlin's ankle was still chained to the floor. There was enough chain for Merlin to stand, sit or lay down but not much else. Arthur was not chained to the ground but his hands were still manacled behind his back, making it incredibly difficult to help Merlin in any way.

Arthur sighed; not knowing what he could do to help Merlin was eating him alive. He wanted to give their captor something. He would do anything to help Merlin at this point. There was plenty of inconsequential information he could give their captor. Arthur knew this is exactly what their captor had intended. And once Arthur gave him something, the cycle would only continue. Arthur also knew if he told that man anything, Merlin would never forgive him. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Talk to me," Merlin suddenly blurted into the silence of the dungeon.

"About what?" Arthur asked.

"Anything Arthur. Anything to keep me awake," Merlin pleaded.

"Ok… Tell me about Ealdor." It was the first thing that came to Arthur's mind.

"Ealdor?" Merlin repeated.

"Yes _Mer_ lin. Ealdor. What was it like growing up there?"

"Well… It's definitely not Camelot. Do you remember much of it from when the time you were there to fight Canan?" Merlin inquired.

"For the most part," Arthur replied.

"Well, we didn't have much. It was always just Mum and I. That was probably the hardest part. I never minded the work of living off the land. Our village was fairly normal by any standards. There were plenty of kids always running about. Old man Simmons always yelling at everyone about something or other. My mother was our resident healer, although she only knows the basics. There was the village bully, Sampson, and his cronies," Merlin paused his reminiscing for a moment with a wry expression on his face.

"Bet you had a few run-ins with him, with your big mouth and all. You end up with his fist in your face time or two?" Arthur watched his friend's face as he spoke.

Merlin smiled, and then chuckled at a memory. "Once," was his reply and then he fell silent.

"Come now Merlin, you can't leave me hanging." The King said; his interest actually piqued.

"Contrary to what you may think Sire, I am quite intelligent and on occasion brave," Merlin began.

"Don't lie Merlin. It's ignoble of you."

"Good thing I'm not noble then, isn't it? But I'm not lying Sire. I do have a propensity for cleverness and gallantry when in a tight spot."

"Oh do you now? Well, whether I think you lying or not, I do have to give you credit for your use of substantial vocabulary in our current conversation," Arthur retorted.

"You mean 'propensity'? That's hardly 'substantial vocabulary' Arthur. Although I am slightly surprised you understood it and good use of the word ignoble, sire. I would have thought that beyond your level of understanding."

"Shut up Merlin."

"I thought you wanted to hear the story," Merlin reminded him.

"I do. I just didn't want to encourage any embellishment," He quipped.

"Uh huh. Should I just skip to the part where it's all physical action that doesn't include any strategic thinking? We wouldn't want to you to strain yourself."

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur growled. "Just get on with it."

Merlin smiled to himself, this was proving to be a better distraction than he thought it would be. "Well, you see Sire, Sampson was more than just a bully. He was cruel. I steered clear of him and his friends, as most of us did. At first it was only small things; taking kids baskets of fruits or vegetables they had spent all day gathering and either smashing them into the ground or eating them. Leaving the kid to stare numbly down at their feet until they left. Then it began to escalate into yelling terrible insults, pushing them down and flinging mud on them. Then they got bored of that too. They took it up one more notch. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, I'm not sure which," Merlin paused to consider this and then continued.

"I happened to be there when it escalated the last time. Sampson and his followers trailed a boy my age into the woods. The boy had gone to check traps and pick berries and roots. Just the normal stuff. They cornered him next to the tree I was in."

"You were in the tree?" Arthur asked.

"When I have a lot on my mind I like to get up high. In Camelot I go to the battlements. In Ealdor, I climbed trees," Merlin clarified.

"I see. Go on," Arthur prompted.

"Well, it started as it always did. They stole his stuff, began insulting the boy and his family in the vilest way. Pushed him around a bit and threw mud and rocks at him. All the while the boy just stood there, taking it. We all knew to fight back just made it worse. Things got a little out of control and someone started kicking the boy and then they were punching him. And still the boy just took it. At some point I had seen enough. I had never been one of the unfortunate souls that Sampson picked on but I knew all too well what the aftermath was like. I jumped from the tree and landed in the middle of it. Scared the crap out of them," Merlin laughed slightly with at the memory.

"What did you do then?" Arthur asked excitedly, this was a side of Merlin that he rarely saw.

"Well, I got punched." Merlin said matter-of-factly.

"That's it?" Arthur was incredulous.

"Well, no. You see, I used to go on a lot of long walks and would always carry a walking stick. Apparently I still had it in my hand when I jumped. I knew that punching him back would only hurt me more than him and that running would only help me and not the boy on the ground. So I shoved my walking stick right between Sampson's legs as hard as I could. Needless to say he was a bit incapacitated. His friends just stared at me. They didn't really know what to do without Sampson ordering them around and he wasn't getting up anytime soon. So I stalked over to Sampson and knelt down next to him, looked him in the eyes and told him something that he never forgot." Merlin paused.

"And that was…" Arthur urged.

"I said to him, 'I am not a violent person Sampson, but when I see others suffering because of another man's pride and insecurity, expect me to step in. I may look like wisp of a thing, but if you notice, you are the one on the ground and I am the one walking away unscathed. I honestly did not want to hurt you, but you gave me no choice. I know your life is hard Sampson, I know more about you than you think. And I feel sorry for you. But using your grief and self-doubt as a reason to inflict pain on others is repulsive. I wish there was a way I could help you Sampson. But really, I would be happy to never see your face again.' And with that I helped the boy up and we walked away." Merlin concluded.

"What came of it all?" Arthur asked.

"Well he and his friends never bothered us again. They were still a pain in the butt but they stopped terrorizing everyone," replied Merlin.

"And the boy? Were you friends?"

Merlin sighed, a heavy sorrow filled sigh. "We were after that day."

"Are you still friends?"

Merlin didn't respond.

Arthur had a sinking feeling as a thought came to him and so he asked, "What was his name?"

"Will," Merlin whispered.

Arthur felt terrible. What a horrible way to end a perfectly good distraction from Merlin's pain. Arthur looked to his friend again and noticed his eyes were closed and his head was beginning to fall forward.

"Merlin!" Arthur practically yelled.

Merlin snapped his head up but yelped as the movement caused the spikes on the back of the collar to dig painfully into his neck. He felt fresh blood trickle down his neck and moaned.

"Please don't do that again Arthur." Merlin begged.

"Well don't fall asleep, clot-pole!" Arthur shot back.

"That's my word!" Merlin protested.

Arthur quietly explained, "I didn't mean to startle you, I saw you falling asleep and was trying to wake you up."

"I know. I'm so tired Arthur, and it hurts," Merlin moaned.

It was so unlike Merlin to actually complain and speak of his injuries that Arthur just stared for a minute, unsure of what to say.

"Merlin, I know-" but Arthur was cut off as the door to the dungeon flew open unexpectedly. A figure was thrown unceremoniously into the room and the door shut again with a resounding clang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Endure**

 **Chapter 2**

Arthur was on his feet and standing protectively in front of Merlin in an instant. Merlin was so startled he quickly whipped his head in the direction momentarily forgetting the pain the movement would cause. He cried out as the spikes scraped against the raw skin of his neck and he gasped for air. Arthur had a harder time concentrating on the man in front of him when he heard merlin cry out but kept his stance nonetheless.

The figure moaned and struggled to his hands and knees. One look at the man and Arthur knew he would be a challenging opponent. His bulging muscles could clearly be seen due to the cut off sleeves of his shirt. Even on his hands and knees he looked tall. He was broad shouldered and radiated strength. His almond brown hair was cropped short and what features of his face that could be seen under his stubble were angular and masculine.

The man lifted his head and Arthur's knees nearly buckled. Percival. It was Percival.

"What…How… What are you doing here?" Arthur finally strung the words together.

"Rescuing you Sire," Percival replied brightly.

"What is the plan? Where is everyone else? Wh-" Arthur's interrogation was cut off by Percival.

"Sire! If you would…"

"Of course. Continue." Arthur took a breath.

"Being captured was part of the plan," Percival whispered. "But I would like to make sure you and Merlin are tended to first before we get into the details."

Arthur blanched. Merlin! He had forgotten about Merlin. He whirled around to the spot where he had left Merlin. Merlin was no longer sitting against the wall but was crumpled on the ground barely holding up his head. Arthur rushed to his side.

"Merlin," Arthur quietly said his name, remembering the last time he tried to get the servants attention.

"Ungh…" was Merlin's only response.

"Percival! I need your help," Arthur was nearly shouting now.

Percival rushed to Merlin's side, surveying his friend. Noting the most severe injuries to avoid, Percival gently lifted Merlin to a sitting position. All the commotion had startled Merlin and an unexpected but understandable anxiety attack reared its ugly head. Merlin's breathing was heavy and erratic; it was causing unnecessary pain in his neck, so he tried to calm himself. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. It wasn't working.

"Merlin… Merlin… Merlin, look at me!" The king finally shouted in an attempt to catch his friend's attention.

Merlin flicked his eyes open. Arthur was right in front of him. Arthur gently placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, you need to relax. Calm your breathing. Everything is going to be ok. We're getting out of here soon." Arthur paused. "Look who's here," Arthur turned his head slightly to the side and Merlin followed his gaze.

Merlin let out a breath as his eyes locked with Percival's. "Just a little longer Merlin and I'll have you out of here. Ok?" Percival soothed.

Merlin's breath slowly returned to a more natural pace and he smiled tentatively. Although it looked more like a grimace as the pain in his neck came back to his awareness again.

"Percival, do you think you can pick the locks on our manacles?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Percival merely smiled and sat down. He proceeded to take off his left boot, turned it upside down and shook it. A few small metal rods tumbled out onto the stone floor. Lock picks.

"Knew we could count on you," Arthur sighed in relief.

Percival started with Arthur's manacles and had them off quickly. Then he went to work on Merlin's. Again the manacles were no match for Percival and were off in no time.

Percival surveyed Merlin again, noting the neck device he turned to Arthur, "We need to get that off him."

"I know. But how do we do that without hurting him more?" Arthur was reluctant to put Merlin through any more pain.

"Good thing I came prepared," Percival replied. He pulled off his shirt only to reveal a second shirt underneath. Much to Arthur and Merlin's surprise he pulled his second shirt off to reveal a third shirt.

"How many more you got on?" Arthur asked with a grin.

"That's it. I only hope it's enough." Percival responded.

"Enough for what?" Merlin was confused.

"We assumed you would be injured so Leon had this great idea. He told me layer up, to use the shirts as bandages. It's been dreadfully hot to be honest. Glad to be rid of them." Percival winked. Percival handed one of the shirts to Arthur and they began tearing them into strips. When they were finished they both turned to Merlin.

Arthur spoke first, "We should wrap the strips around his neck to keep the spikes from causing any more damage to his skin."

"Once we have done that I can try to pick the lock on the back of that hellish collar. Although, I must warn you my picks look a bit too big for that lock, but I'll try." Percival spoke with blunt honesty.

Arthur and Percival began the tedious process of wrapping Merlin's neck with the make-shift bandages. Merlin held as still as possible, but it was difficult not to fidget when two hulking figures stood over him accidentally knocking about the neck device. Finally, Arthur and Percival stepped back from Merlin. Merlin gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok. Percival. You're up," Arthur gestured to the lock on Merlin's neck device.

Merlin swallowed heavily. Arthur saw the trepidation sweep across Merlin's face. "Just tell us if we need to stop Merlin. Ok?"

"Ok."

Percival knelt down behind Merlin and considered the lock. He knew it would be a long shot, but he had to try. Merlin looked so miserable. He set to work. Percival tried his hardest to not jostle the device but lock picking wasn't always easy. Merlin cried out as Percival unintentionally pushed into the lock too hard.

"Sorry, Merlin. I'm trying to be gentle."

"I know. It's ok." Merlin replied softly.

The third time Merlin cried out Arthur flinched. Percival was trying his best but is just wasn't working. His frustration was getting the better of him and this time he pushed harder than he had any time before.

"Stop! Percival please stop!" Merlin cried.

Percival sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Merlin."

"It's ok. I'll just have to wait I guess." Merlin was close to tears. "How much longer Percival? Until we leave?"

Percival looked pained when he answered, "Another day."

Merlin slumped slowly toward the floor. "I don't know if I can make it that long. I just want to rest my head but…"

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment and then brightened with an idea. "Ok Merlin this is what we're going to do." Arthur stood and strode toward Merlin. He knelt down in front of him. "Percival can you sit behind merlin and support his back and neck? I'll support him in the front."

Arthur gently placed his hands on the sides of Merlin's face. "Arthur…"

"Shut up Merlin. Do as I say." Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes and Merlin gave in. Percival took his place behind Merlin and tucked his knees up to his chest so Merlin had something to lean against. He placed one hand on the back of Merlin's head and the other under the neck device to support him.

"Relax Merlin," Arthur ordered. Merlin sighed and reluctantly relinquished control of his body, trusting his friends to keep him safe. It wasn't exactly comfortable but it was the first time in two days that Merlin was able to "lean" his head back without fear of impaling himself on the spikes of the device. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of safety.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered so quietly that had Arthur and Percival not been inches from his face they would not have heard it.

Arthur noted that even in the uncomfortable position it did not take long for Merlin to fall asleep. Merlin must have been terribly exhausted. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he must have been in.

Once Merlin was asleep Arthur looked up to Percival. He was leaning against the wall looking quizzically at the king.

"What?" Arthur asked defensively.

"Nothing Sire," Percival nodded. "I am honored to be one of your knights."

Arthur merely nodded his thanks. "So, another day huh?"

"Unfortunately Sire," Percival confirmed.

"Care to elaborate?" Arthur looked at Percival pointedly.

"The plan was for me to get captured and find my way to you. We weren't sure if I would be able to get to you the first day or not so we gave ourselves some extra time," he explained. "Once I found you I was to ready you for departure; tend to wounds and fill you in. The others intend to infiltrate at dusk tomorrow. We were able to scout out the place a bit and found a nice tunnel system. They're a bit hard to get in and out of, thus the reason for our delays. We have horses hidden in the woods ready and waiting," Percival concluded.

"Well that sounds like a good plan to me except," Arthur began but then paused to look at Merlin. "How is he supposed to ride a horse with this infernal device on him!?" Arthur was practically fuming with frustration.

"Sire, I have smaller lock picks in my pack," Percival reassured him.

Arthur looked at Percival "It's been a long week Percival. Forgive me."

"No need to apologize Sire. I understand."

Arthur's arms began to burn after about an hour of holding Merlin's head up, but he did not let go. He did not even think about it. Merlin had suffered greatly, much of it in the name of Arthur. He owed him so much; the least he could do was suffer the burning in his arms as his friend finally found relief in his sleep.

Arthur and Merlin had lost the ability to track time many days ago, but it seemed Percival was very aware of the hours ticking by. It was almost dawn Percival realized, he and Arthur had spent the night in silence. He thought Arthur must be getting tired by now but said nothing.

Arthur hadn't realized how much noise there had been when Merlin had been awake. He and Merlin had been talking almost nonstop for the last day, just to keep Merlin awake. He was enjoying the peace and quiet especially since he knew Merlin was getting some much needed rest. But he knew he could not go on like this for much longer. Arthur's arms had gone numb hours ago and his legs were cramping from sitting in one position for so long.

Percival seemed to notice the kings distress, "Sire, I think I can hold him by myself for a while if you need a break."

Arthur contemplated this, then nodded. "Thank you Percival. Are you ready for me to let go?"

Percival adjusted a bit, "I'm ready."

Arthur slowly leaned away from Merlin and crawled over to the opposite wall. Resting against the wall, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Hours later Arthur woke to the sound of soft voices. He cracked his eyes open slightly. Percival still sat against the wall and Merlin was still resting back on him. Arthur wondered how the knight was able to persuade Merlin to stay in his spot against Percival. Arthur realized that maybe Merlin was just that tired. He also had to concede that Percival was rather convincing at times. Everyone knew he was gentle giant but he was still someone you did not want to cross. Arthur was content to lay there and listen to the quiet tones of their conversation. He felt refreshed after his nap but it would be some time before he ever felt the same again. When he finally grew restless, Arthur slowly sat up. He did not want to startle Merlin.

"Nice of you to join us Arthur," Merlin greeted him.

"Good to see you too Merlin. I see you are finally showing signs of self-preservation," Arthur observed while gesturing to Merlin's current position.

Merlin gave a small smile, "Just being selfish I suppose. You must be rubbing off on me."

Arthur glared at him then turned to Percival, "How long was I out?"

"Several hours. It won't be long now Sire. Maybe two more hours," Percival guessed.

"Thank goodness," Arthur replied. He looked at Merlin, "How long have you been awake?"

"Um. Not sure. Percival?" Merlin asked.

"You've been awake about three hours I think." Percival supplied.

Arthur nodded. "Merlin I know you may not want to but I think now is a good time for me to tend to some of your other wounds."

Merlin groaned. "Arthur it's really not necessary. I'll be fine."

"You have a fever Merlin," Percival added.

"That settles it," Arthur said authoritatively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Endure**

 **Chapter 3**

Arthur grabbed the few strips of cloth left over from Percival's shirts and the small cup of water they had left. He knelt in front of a now frowning Merlin. Arthur assessed Merlin silently for a moment, trying to determine which wounds needed the bandaging the most and which could do with just a cleaning for now. Unknown to Percival ugly stripes and welts decorated Merlin's back from a whip, his torso was an unsightly mash of colors with broken ribs standing out from the brutal beatings, but what concerned Arthur most was the burns. Red hot irons had seared into Merlin's most tender flesh; his inner thighs, under arms and even the bottoms of his feet.

Merlin notices Arthur's deliberating stare, "Start with my feet Arthur, I'm going to need those soon enough." Arthur sighed and nodded.

With the position he was holding Merlin in, Percival could not fully see the damage to Merlin's feet. "Will you be able to walk out of here Merlin?" He asked thinking of how the plans should change if not.

"Yes," replied Merlin.

"No," Arthur growled out at the same time.

Percival looked between them. If only he could see the damage for himself the he could determine if it was even physically possible to walk on such injured feet. But as Percival thought this he realized that Merlin often surprised him by doing many things he thought to be far above the slight boy's capabilities. Percival squashed the argument before it got any bigger, "I will carry you Merlin. You will not need to walk unless something goes awry. And that is the last we will speak of it." He said it finality looking at both men with a steely gaze. Merlin didn't say anything, he only seemed to deflate further into Percival and Arthur shuffled closer to begin tending to his injuries.

Two hours and five arguments later Merlin and Arthur's wounds were both as cleaned up as possible, both had grudgingly gagged down the rest of their rations and finished off the water. Merlin was once again resting against Percival and Arthur leaning against the opposite wall. "They should be here within the hour," Percival spoke quietly but in the silence it still startled Merlin. Arthur merely nodded. Merlin could tell he was beyond exhaustion as well. They continued to sit in silence, waiting, keeping alert for any noises that would signal their rescue.

A thud sounded outside of their door and then another. All three of the prisoners snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. Merlin cried out as the spikes from the neck device dug into his already abused skin. Even with the bandaging around his neck, it was still incredibly painful. Merlin felt warmth trickle down his neck, he must have opened up one of the wounds. Percival quickly placed both of his hands firmly on either side of Merlin's face. Holding him still. Merlin wasn't exactly happy with this arrangement but at least it kept him from accidentally impaling himself. The door swung open and Merlin tried to look again but Percival's grasp allowed no movement. Merlin's breathing picked up in anxiety; he could not tell what was going on. He saw Arthur leap to his feet and then he was out of his line of sight. Merlin did not like this at all. He began to shake, the time in captivity had taken its toll. All at once there was a barrage of sound. It was only harsh whispers but with the silence they had been sitting in for the last hour it sounded as if they were shouting.

"Sire we must hurry, they do not know we are here yet and I would like to keep it that way," A voice echoed through the dungeon. Leon. Leon was here, that must mean the others are here as well, or at least close by.

"Percival," was Arthur's only reply that Merlin could see or hear.

"Merlin, I'm going to pick you up now. Let me do all the work ok?" He didn't even give Merlin a chance to respond. Arthur was again in front of Merlin, steadying him as Percival climbed to his feet. Percival scooped Merlin up in his arms as gently as possible but Merlin still gasped at the various pains that shot through his body. "Sorry Merlin. Not long now and we'll have you home."

They left the dungeon at a quick but cautious pace. As they descended farther down the air grew colder and Merlin began to shiver. His shivering causing the spikes to nick his neck again and again. Percival seemed to notice for he quietly called to Leon.

"Leon," Percival whispered, "Wrap you cloak around Merlin." He gave no further explanation and it seemed Leon needed none for he did as he was asked without question. Leon smiled as he draped his crimson cloak over Merlin, careful of the neck device. They continued on their way quickly after that. Merlin in far less pain once his shivers subsided.

They turned a sharp corner and entered what seemed to be a cave. A figure materialized out of the darkness. "Was getting a bit worried," the figure whispered. His voice was deep and accented. Gwaine stepped closer to the group as they made their way into the cave-like tunnel. He was meant to bring up the rear, Leon and Arthur passed him but as he saw Merlin in Percival's arms fury flooded his veins and he growled, "I'll kill 'em!"

"Not now Gwaine," Arthur grabbed Gwaine's arm and spun him around. "He needs our help first." He finished pointedly.

Gwaine took a deep breath and turned to Merlin, anger still burning in his eyes. "It's not too much farther mate," Gwaine gave him a tentative and encouraging smile as he saw the weariness in Merlin. Merlin tried to smile back, but was not sure it looked like anything but a grimace.

Mercifully, they reached the end of the tunnel without detection and stepped out into the crisp night air. Shadows moved slowly across the landscape as the remainder of the rescue party joined them. Elyan and Lancelot quietly closed ranks around the group and they continued toward the tree line.

Merlin's exhaustion was growing, his head was beginning to fall more often and the bandages that encircled his neck to protect him from the spikes on the neck device were now soaked through with blood. He tried to keep his breathing as shallow as possible but it felt as if he could just not get enough air. He could not swallow the moan the moan that escaped his mouth as his head fell forward again.

Percival whispered harshly to the group, "Merlin can't take this much longer. How much farther are the horses and gear? Specifically, my pack with the lock picks?"

Elyan's soft reply, "Ten more minutes at most. Can you make it that far Merlin?"

Merlin couldn't even respond. The group picked up their pace. Moving as quickly as he dared with Merlin, Percival set the pace. Once the horses came into view Lancelot broke into a sprint toward Percival's mount. He grabbed the pack and dug around until he found the smaller set of lock picks Percival would need. By the time he had them in hand, Percival had lowered Merlin to the grass in an area well-lit by the moon. They were still too close to build a fire for proper light but Percival was a skilled lock pick and Lancelot knew Merlin would be out of the revolting device quick enough.

Arthur collapsed next to Merlin on the ground. As much as he wanted to, he did not even have the strength to support Merlin as their days in captivity had sapped him of every ounce of energy. Leon stepped forward to brace Merlin, gently holding him so the spikes would do no further damage as Percival worked on the lock. It was tough to pick a lock so small by only moon light but Percival was determined as he saw Merlin was still losing blood and with it the rest of his strength. He worked quickly and in almost a few seconds the lock popped open. Percival detached the lock and as gently as he could and removed the torture device. It seemed that was all Merlin had been waiting for, for he promptly passed out in Leon's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Endure**

 **Chapter 4**

When Merlin next awoke he was lying comfortably on his back atop a bedroll or two, head cushioned on a blanket and covered in no less than three cloaks. He smiled at the thought of the knights tucking him in. The smell of campfire wafted over him, the clinking of a spoon stirring a pot sounded to his right. He turned to investigate but the muscles in his neck seized in a vice-like grip at the attempt. Fire seemed to spread and cover the skin of his neck. He gasped at the searing pain that tore through him. All at once his body seemed to come alive. His neck had been bandaged but he felt every move of the cloth over the raw and broken skin. His feet burned as if the iron was still being applied there. The burns on his thighs and underarms seemed to have a heartbeat of their own and throbbed unmercifully. Breathing became a lesson in agony as his broken ribs protested each rise and fall.

A face appeared and soft hands gently stroked his hair, whispering quietly but urgently, "Breathe Merlin, breathe. Slow breaths. You'll be ok, just keep breathing." The man kept up the mantra as Merlin reined in his hitching gasps. Dimly Merlin was aware of several others coming over, handing things to the man, but Merlin could only focus on pain, the man and breathing. Slowly recognition came to him as he realized Arthur was the man speaking to him, gently comforting him with calming touches.

Then Merlin noticed Lancelot kneeling on his other side, worriedly looking at Merlin. Gwaine was kneeling at Merlin's head whispering a manta of his own, "You're ok mate, you're ok." He whispered over and over again, hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin looked at the three faces and then looked up a bit farther and noticed Percival, Elyan and Leon also standing near with varying shades of worry or fear on their faces. Finally, Merlin seemed to gain a bit of his control and took as steadying a breath as he could, looking into the Prince's eyes. Arthur seemed to relax a bit.

Lancelot handed Arthur a cup who then pressed it to Merlin's lips. "Drink," was all he said. His eyes said everything else. _If you argue with me over drinking this, you will be mucking out the stables for a month._ Merlin obediently opened his mouth and drank. He was not expecting it to be anything more than water and was surprised to recognize it as once of Guias's pain relieving tinctures. He also knew this tincture would make him sleep soon. He frowned. He had just woken up.

"Don't look at me like that," Arthur replied. "You need it, and you know it." Merlin rolled his eyes at him.

Merlin had questions but his body and the tincture were not helping any, "Where?" was all he could get out.

Arthur seemed to understand anyway, "We're only two days from Camelot now." Merlin had more questions but Arthur was having none of it. "Sleep Merlin." He said quietly, resting his hand gently on Merlin's forehead and softly closing his eyes for him.

"Prat." Merlin mumbled and heard Arthur chuckle before he succumbed to sleep.

Jostling woke Merlin next. A steady clop of hooves and quiet conversation floated around him. He noticed he was still cocooned in cloaks but was now sitting atop a horse, leaning against another body as they ambled toward Camelot. The sun shone through the clouds radiantly and rained down through the trees in a beautiful kaleidoscope of shadow and light as they passed beneath the leaves. Merlin blinked and opened his mouth to speak but his throat was dry and to his utter embarrassment a squeak was all that escaped his mouth. Arthur's head snapped down toward his charge, thinking he had somehow hurt Merlin but seeing him awake he laughed at the sound he had made.

"Hold," he called to the other knights. "Percival, hand me your water skin please." Percival handed over the water and Arthur gently helped Merlin to drink.

Merlin cleared his throat, "Thanks." Arthur nodded. "Are we any closer?" Merlin did not want it to sound like he was whining so he tried to sit up straighter and look around but thought better of it as his muscles screamed in protest.

"Half a day mate," Gwaine's said from the front.

Merlin smiled at his friend, "Hey Gwaine."

"Hey."

Merlin chuckled and looked around noticing the rest of them. "Thank you," he said softly but with conviction.

Leon smiled at him, "You are most welcome."

"Gwen would kill me if I came back without either of you," Elyan said with a wink.

"It's what friends are for Merlin," Percival grinned.

"You would do it for any of us- have done it for all of us," Lancelot said.

"Couldn't just leave you there. Life wouldn't be the same without you mate!" Gwaine exclaimed.

A smug look crossed Arthur's face as he said, "Life _would_ be dull without Merlin, wouldn't it? No one to laugh at when he trips on his own feet or when he makes a fool of himself in the stocks. No one to annoy you with inane prattle during patrols for so long that you want to strangle him. No one to feed rat soup to or force on hunting trips. No one making up ridiculous words like dollop-head and clot-pole. No one to throw things at in the morning when they wake me up with ridiculous phrases like 'let's have you lazy daisy!' No one to tell-"

Five other voices echoed Merlin's own as he cried, "Shut up!"

Arthur's mouth snapped shut in humor as he smiled at Merlin. "Prat." Merlin muttered.

"Dollop-head." Arthur returned.

"Hey, that's my word!"

The End


End file.
